


All That Money Can Buy

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A harlequinish hooker fic: Rodney is rich, and while money can't buy love, it can buy sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Money Can Buy

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for McSheplets challenge #112: green

Rodney McKay was filthy rich.

He'd made his first millions on an invention and from that point on people had approached him with ways to make even more money and some of those were even legitimate—which was to say legal—because he'd chosen the United States as his base of operations, which was generally built to allow rich people to become even richer.

Rodney could work on whatever he wanted to work on. He could hire the best brains that money could buy. He had a personal chef, who catered to his needs, and a little army of employees who took care of things that Rodney didn't want to waste even a second's thought on.

Of course, even Rodney knew that money couldn't buy everything. It couldn't buy a sister that still talked to him, and it couldn't buy a wife.

Well, actually, if he'd only wanted to get married, he could have taken his pick of any number of attractive young women who would gladly fall in love with his money if he only gave them the light of day.

Rodney wasn't the naive kind of romantic who thought that love transcended everything. Having more money than any reasonable person could ever need in their lifetime changed the way people looked at him, and he wasn't about to go undercover to some cheap diner to find someone who loved him for who he really was or some such non-sense.

Rodney wasn't a nice person. He wasn't charming. And he wasn't any amount of other things that most women liked in a partner. One woman had told him at the end of their date that if he didn't want people to treat him like a rich asshole he should stop being one.

But Rodney didn't consider himself a rich asshole in the way she'd implied. He didn't walk through life thinking his money entitled him to certain things the way some rich people did. He'd met his fair share of people who surrounded themselves with yes-men and who made a point of trying to prove that having money made them beyond reproach. He'd seen a guy sending a limo to a woman to pick her up for a date he hadn't asked her out on, assuming she couldn't resist, and he knew of rich people who bragged about firing someone because they didn't like what they wore on a particular day.

Rodney wasn't like that. But he also wasn't like the philantropic, nice rich people that wanted to make the world a better place. He _was_ an asshole, but it had nothing to do with his money and everything to do with impatience about things that didn't matter.

He didn't see the point in faking interest or showering people with false compliments because it only raised the expectations of further interest and compliments, which he wasn't willing to give. So far, however, he hadn't met a woman who didn't mind his brusque manner—and he was just being honest; he never went out of way to hurt people because he could—and didn't care about his money. At least no-one who'd been interested in anything longterm.

He could get one-night-stands without a problem. Though sometimes even that seemed too much work, so he'd taken to hiring escorts for sex because he knew what he'd get and could take his pick. He could even get someone he could take out to dinner first and have a conversation with, though of course that cost more, but that's where his practically unlimited wealth came in handy.

Even with his kind of money, it wasn't easy to find someone as smart and funny as he liked them and willing to do dirty things with him afterwards. It wasn't even that he had any particularly kinky needs. He liked to be a bit dominant in bed, though it was more along the lines of fucking a willing face and telling them when to spread their legs and how far. He didn't want to be called sir or to slap people around or anything like that.

Still, his full list of requirements made it challenging to find a person even with the kind of money he was willing to pay for an evening. Eventually, he'd simply asked the agency to send over their full catalogue, so that he could take a look himself.

Rodney wasn't sure what he was looking for when he started browsing, but after a few times where an attractive face didn't live up to the promise when he perused their interests and qualifications, he simply searched the file for keywords.

He was surprised when the search for "Engineer" yielded someone who'd studied Aeronautical Engineering. She'd also been in the Air Force up until a few years ago. She listed science-fiction among her likes and that she listened to all kinds of music, including classical. Rodney had wanted to see a concert the next week, so this might be a good fit.

When he scrolled down to the list of sexual services they offered, he was disappointed at how short the paragraph looked, but then he read it.

"Will do anything within agency limits. Please set up a meeting to discuss particular kinks."

Rodney's dick just twitched at the thought. She sounded absolutely perfect. He scrolled back up to the face shot and body stats, hoping he'd find her physically attractive as well, when he was suddenly greeted by a photograph of a handsome, but very male face.

Rodney scrolled through the pages and realized that while searching he'd moved into the male section of the catalogue. He cursed to himself and was ready to keep looking, when he found himself scrolling back to the guy—John Sheppard, at least as far as the catalogue went—and re-read his qualifications.

He seemed completely intriguing and Rodney went back and took a closer look at the photo. There was something... _real_ about Sheppard that Rodney found quite a turn on. He skimmed over the other guys to see if maybe it was just that the women in the photos were made up to look more artificial in the quest to appear perfect, but the other guys also seemed more like models and fake.

The thing was, Rodney considered himself straight. He did recognize an attractive guy when he saw one, but he didn't feel the burning desire to fuck them. He'd exchanged an awkward handjob while at university and one night of passion that was fueled by coffeine, sleep deprivation, and a scientific breakthrough, but he'd always thought that the fact that his partner had been a guy had been coincidence, and never given it another try.

Now, though, looking at John Sheppard and his biography, he felt curious. The great thing about paying someone to have sex with him was that he called the shots. He could take Sheppard out to a concert and then dinner, and then decide whether to have sex with him or not, and then tell him what exactly he expected or not. He certainly didn't want to be fucked. He wasn't even sure if he'd be willing to take a guy's dick in his mouth, but receiving a blow job or fucking him in the ass? He could do that. And if not, he didn't have to and could leave it at that, no harm done.

~~

By the time they left the concert, Rodney knew for sure that he'd take John home that night. He didn't know why he'd never reacted like this to a guy before. Maybe considering himself straight had limited his own thoughts from going in certain directions. All he knew was that after sitting close to John for two hours and a quick but stimulating conversation in the intermission, Rodney definitely wasn't straight because he wanted to fuck the hell out of John.

He was tempted to skip the dinner, but he knew that he had to eat if he wanted to fuck through the night, and he'd given his chef the night off because he hadn't anticipated he'd need him.

Rodney turned out to be glad that they didn't skip dinner, though. His own reaction to John had almost made him forget that he'd picked John not for his looks, but for his interests and experiences. Even though he'd never worked in a lab, John was smart enough to keep up when Rodney talked about his work, and after a bit of prodding, John showed his geeky side when they started talking about comics.

They spent a wonderful evening together, and Rodney didn't even realize that it wasn't just the topic and John's intelligence and humor, until they were having dessert.

"Oh please, don't be dense," Rodney said, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he looked at John with worry because this was the moment were he normally got a sour or professionally neutral look from the escorts.

But John only laughed. Rodney was a bit shell-shocked, because he wasn't used to just being able to talk freely and not mess up things, even if he knew that he'd still get to take the person home and fuck them if he so pleased.

They finished dinner and Rodney felt like a teenager when his driver took them home. They didn't fool around in the car. They didn't even kiss, but they gave each other sultry looks and pressed their legs together, making Rodney worry that he'd come in his pants before he got to fully enjoy John.

Once inside, John smiled at him. "So is this your first time with a guy or just the first guy with the agency?" he asked.

"Let's assume it's my first time with a guy," Rodney said, not willing to waste any time recounting the handjob or what he remembered of that one night.

"Okay," John said, coming closer. "Is there anything in particular that you'd like?"

Rodney's gaze dropped to John's mouth.

"You want me to blow you?" John asked.

Rodney felt inexplicably shy suddenly. What he wanted was to fuck that gorgeous mouth, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say so. "Kiss me first?" he asked, sounding weak to his own ears.

"Of course," John said, leaning close and taking Rodney's mouth in a deep but gentle kiss. It was wonderful. They just stood there and kissed for a while until John carefully pulled back, leaving Rodney dazed. "How do you want this to go? Want me to take charge? Want me to be careful? Want me to _not_ coddle you?" A smile was playing on his face, and Rodney felt that whatever he'd say or ask, John would be okay with it.

"I... Honestly, I don't know. Usually, I like to be the one in charge. And I...I've thought about fucking your mouth all evening, but I just don't know..." he struggled finding the right words. "I'm a bit out of my depth here, which is a _rare_ thing for me."

"I thought so," John said. "We can take it slow for now. Let me get you there, feeling comfortable, and if at any point you want to take over, let me know." He leaned closer and whispered in Rodney's ear, "And I love being fucked in the mouth."

A shudder went down Rodney's spine. "Okay," he whispered back.

John made good on his promise. Inside the bedroom, he slowly undressed Rodney, kissing him again and again, touching his newly exposed skin, and whispering things that made Rodney even harder.

Then he got undressed himself, giving Rodney a bit of a show, but not overdoing it. "You can touch," John said. "I'm more hairy than the other guys at the agency," he pointed out.

Rodney didn't mind. He followed John's invitation and ran his hand through his chest hair, rubbing the nipples until they hardened. Then he ran his hands down the trail of hair to John's semi-erect cock. After a second of just staring at it, Rodney took it in his hand. It was a good handful, bigger than his own.

John pushed into Rodney's hand and leaned forward to kiss him again, making it a bit more wet and dirty this time. Their tongues tangled and Rodney could feel John hardening in his hand and it was amazing.

"Fuck me," John panted when they pulled apart. "My mouth, my ass, whatever you want."

Rodney only stared at him. Both ideas were extremely tempting.

John didn't ask again and instead gracefully slid to his knees and started to stroke Rodney's dick. He looked up at Rodney, but Rodney didn't protest or give any indication that he was anything but very, very happy about the prospect of getting his dick sucked.

John rubbed Rodney's dick in firm strokes, distracting Rodney so much that he almost didn't notice that he put something in his mouth. Then he moved forward and slowly took Rodney's dick in his mouth. Rodney closed his eyes at the sensation for a moment, before looking back down when John started moving. He was a bit surprised to see the condom that he hadn't even noticed.

John was very skilled at giving blowjobs. He used his hands in addition to his mouth, and when Rodney started pushing forward he put his hands on Rodney's ass and pulled.

"Oh, god," Rodney groaned, and then he took the clear invitation and started thrusting into that hot mouth. He put his hands in John's hair, trying not to be too forceful, but it was just so, so good. It only took a minute until he was coming into the condom.

He pulled out of John's mouth and dropped back onto the bed.

John stood up and leaned forward until he was hovering above a panting Rodney. "You okay?" he asked, slight amusement on his face.

"Fantastic," Rodney managed.

John hesitated for a moment. "Want me to go now?"

Rodney blinked his eyes wide open. "God, no!" he pulled John down on top of him and kissed him.

They moved up the bed, still kissing. Rodney moved his hand to John's hard dick, encircling it. He thought that he might not mind having it in his mouth, despite its size. He could give it a try at least.

"You have more of those condoms?" he asked. "For oral?"

"Sure," John said, quickly moving to his clothes to get one.

"I'll just put it on with my hands," Rodney said. There was no way he was up to anything fancy like rolling it on with his mouth.

"That's fine," John said. He sounded slightly out of breath.

Rodney rolled the condom on and then gave it an experimental lick. "Mint," he concluded.

"They have different flavors, but that's my favorite," John said.

Rodney started playing with the dick, using his mouth and tongue and hands to touch John. This was a new experience for him and he liked to be thorough. John was wonderfully patient with him, only hissing once when Rodney wasn't careful with his teeth.

"Shorry," he said around the dick. He eventually managed to find a rhythm that seemed to work for John, stimulating him mostly with his hand, but working the head of his cock with his mouth.

Rodney loved the noises that John made. His breathing sped up and eventually, he grunted and came, shuddering into the condom in Rodney's mouth.

It was a strangely satisfactory experience for Rodney.

~~

If fucking John's mouth had been fantastic, sliding into his tight ass was a revelation.

He'd done anal with a woman before, but she'd humored him more than being into it, and John loved being fucked. As the night went on, Rodney lost some of his shyness, and now he was telling John how great it felt to fuck him.

"Do you like it? Do you like to feel my dick up your ass?" he asked.

"Yes," John panted. "Give me more. Fuck me harder."

And Rodney did. He fucked John without any consideration, and it just turned John more on it seemed. Once he shifted so that Rodney hit him a bit differently on every stroke, he was moaning constantly, and Rodney felt like a fucking god, making this gorgeous, smart, funny man come apart beneath him.

He fucked John through his orgasm, drinking in the sight of his come spurting from his hard cock, and then came himself, pulsing into John until he couldn't hold himself up on his hands any longer and collapsed.

~~

John stayed the night and the next morning he blew Rodney again. Afterwards Rodney gave him a handjob, not because he didn't want to suck his dick again, but because he wanted to see John come again up close. This time he couldn't resist and swiped his tongue over John's head, licking away the last bits to get a taste for him.

The agency had very strict requirements for health checks, so Rodney was less worried than he would have been with a random person, even if that person didn't have sex with others for a living.

They had breakfast together, and when it was time for John to leave, Rodney asked how he'd best order him the next time.

~~

It wasn't the first time Rodney had ordered a repeat performance with one of his escorts. He had a few people for certain moods, but after the night with John, he didn't ask for anyone else.

The thing was that John was the right person for every mood. He could cheer Rodney up when he was down, he let him vent if things went wrong at the lab, he gently ridiculed Rodney if he let his ego get the better of him.

As time went on, he even showed a few moods of his own. John started being sulky at times or frustrated, as if he knew that he didn't have to fake it with Rodney.

The sex was great. A few playdates into their "relationship" Rodney found that he _did_ want to see what it was like being fucked, and John helped him experience it at his own pace. They started with finger-fucking, then went on to small dildos before Rodney sunk down on John's big cock, taking him in inch by glorious inch until he felt as if he should feel John in his throat, so deep was he.

Rodney found himself frustrated when John didn't have time for him. And it wasn't just the sex.

The agency had enough women and men who would fulfill that need, but none of them were John with his dorky laugh, and his strange brain, and most of all the way that he liked Rodney just the way he was.

Sometimes when John told him he couldn't come on a day that Rodney would like to see him, they just talked on the phone for a while.

He missed John when he wasn't there. It was ridiculous, but he didn't want to be without him.

The next time they were on a date and John was about to leave the morning after, Rodney asked him. "Do you have time tonight?"

"No, sorry," John said, smiling at him. "How about Thursday?"

"Can you cancel it?" Rodney asked. He'd never asked that before. He knew that the agency didn't like it and that he was risking being put on a blacklist but right now he didn't care. If he didn't depend on the agency anymore to get John all the better.

"You know I can't," John said, suddenly serious. His jaw clenched.

"I'd pay you," Rodney said.

"I know, but—" John began, only to be interrupted by Rodney.

"Whatever you want," Rodney continued. "You don't have to take on anyone else."

"It's not a good business move to unnecessarily limit your pool of clients," John said in a clipped voice.

"I can pay you enough that you never have to work again," Rodney said. He didn't care about the money. His money had never been able to buy him anything he really wanted. His brain had done all he was proud of. But this, this was something that maybe his money could help him with. Because his brain couldn't.

"You mean except for you," John said.

It was like a bucket of ice-cold water. Up to this moment, John had never made him feel as if he was only doing it for the money. Rodney had never felt like an employer. And he'd always felt that John had enjoyed it. That they were doing something together rather than just letting Rodney get his rocks off. "So when you talk to me on the phone, outside of our dates, that's just customer care?" Rodney asked.

John didn't say anything, looking at a far-away spot for a moment. Eventually he turned to Rodney, a hard look in his face. "You cannot buy people, Rodney."

"I can't buy them but I can buy their time," Rodney said. "Or do you really just hate me? Is this all show? Are you that good an actor?"

John's notrils flared as he took in a few breaths, obviously trying to keep in check whatever wanted to come out.

"What do you want, John?" Rodney asked. Because he couldn't believe that John hated doing this with Rodney. Rodney knew for a fact that he'd taken on fewer other clients to give Rodney more time with him. If he could do that, why not give him _all_ the time.

From one second to the other, John was in his face, pressing him into the kitchen isle where they'd just eaten. "Say it!" he demanded.

"Say what?" Rodney asked. He wasn't afraid of John. He knew John enough to know that he wouldn't harm Rodney against his will. But he had no idea what John wanted from him.

"Say what you really want!" John said, grabbing Rodney by the lapels of his shirt.

Rodney stared at him. "I want you to work only—"

"No!" John shouted in his face. "Say what you really want!" he demanded again, though it sounded desperate this time. As if it wasn't about Rodney at all but about him.

And suddenly it clicked into place for Rodney. John showing more of himself. John taking on fewer other clients. John talking to him on the phone in his free time. "Stay," Rodney whispered. "Not because I pay you, but because you want to."

John sagged in relief and then pulled him into a desperate kiss.

Rodney pulled him into his arms, holding on to John both because he wanted to comfort him, but also because he suddenly felt so light that he feared he might float away if he let go.

"I love you," John said between kisses.

"Oh, god," Rodney said. "I..." How could he have been so blind? He gently pushed John away until he could look into his eyes. John looked incredibly vulnerable. "I love you too," Rodney said. "I want...I want to never be without you again. I hate every time that you leave."

"I won't leave again," John said. "I'll find a day job somehow."

"You don't have to—" John shut his mouth with two fingers.

"I don't want to be a kept man. We're going to be _partners_ ," John said.

Rodney nodded and John pulled his hand away. "Would you ever have said anything?" Rodney asked, suddenly curious.

John dropped his gaze. "A whore that falls in love with her client?" he asked self-deprecatingly. "Fairytales are what the clients _pay_ for." He looked up at Rodney. "But I couldn't help it with you. I've never met anyone like you."

Rodney smiled. "Likewise. Will you move in with me at least?"

"We've only been together for a few minutes," John said, one corner of his mouth curving up.

"But eventually?" Rodney asked.

"Let me fulfill my open appointments and settle things with the agency. Then we can see each other as often as we want and see how things go," John said.

Rodney sighed, but nodded. He would have preferred to just settle this here and now, but John wasn't his employee and they'd have to make this decision together—as a couple.

And that realization made him smile widely.

Calling all the shots was certainly convenient, but what John was offering was more than any amount of money could buy.

He'd take it in a heartbeat.


End file.
